


Scent lies

by BFHwantsblood, Krysten0216Wheeler



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Dom Loki (Marvel), Dom/sub, Dominant Loki, Extremis Tony Stark, Good Loki (Marvel), M/M, Past Child Abuse, Sub Tony Stark, submissive Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-11-06 08:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17936090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BFHwantsblood/pseuds/BFHwantsblood, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krysten0216Wheeler/pseuds/Krysten0216Wheeler
Summary: This is Loki POV





	1. Loki

**Author's Note:**

> This is Loki POV

Loki watched Anthony like he wanted to try and unravel all his secrets. He had been doing this for four weeks now and still he was as confused as he had been at the start. He respected the others privacy, so he had only observed the man when he was in a public area and what he saw just didn’t add up with what his seidr was telling him.

The mortals scent screamed alpha, and the way the avengers treated him said alpha. They didn’t hold back when talking to him, they kept up there stiff posture that all apha’s kept up around those they considered not family and he did the same back.  
  
Yet Loki’s seidr was screaming at him to treat Anthony differently, to protect him from their harsh words. To pet him and keep him away from the world.  
  
He had confronted Anthony on Wednesday asking about it and all he had gotten was a flutter of eye lashes and a smile.  
  
Then a day later he had received a gift.,  
  
Loki looked at the large box with a letter on top. Gently he opened the letter not for the first time and read it once more.

  
  
  
Dear Loki Silvertongue  
  
I have noticed that you have been curious about me since you have moved in and I thank you for respecting my privacy even though it must be driving you insane. You have proven yourself over the last few week, so I have decided to give you, some of the answers.

  
Inside the box you will find a card that will let you into a club this Sunday after 10pm. As long as you follow these rules below you will get your answers.

 

1) Ask permission before you touch anyone in the club  
2) Do not call me by, Anthony, Tony, Stark, or any combination of those names while at the club.  
3) You wear the clothes in the box.

 

See you at the club. I am sure you will find me,  
  
Tony Stark.

  
  
  
Looking in the mirror he was pleased with the outfit, tight leather pants, silk long sleeve green button up. Black boots, balkier then he was use to but it seemed to fit in nicely. The final part was a green and gold half mask. He was pleased with the look.  
  
Glancing once more at the black card in his hand he gathered his seidr and left the tower.  
  
The club looked like nothing special, no waiting line only a guard out front and curtained windows. Walking forward the guard eyes him till he held out the card. With a nod, the man opened the door and gestured for Loki to enter.  
  
The room he entered was done in light colours with a sub sitting behind a desk. His eyes narrowed in on the card in Loki’s hand and his Face broke into a grin.  
  
“Master Silvertongue, my name is Samuel. It is a pleasure to meet you sir.”  
  
Loki nodded.  
  
“You are in for a treat tonight. It’s our monthly masked night so that means Morning Star will be in.”

The sub looked at him as if the name should mean something, when Loki didn’t react the sub continued.  
  
“The boss sent me an email that we should expect you. He also told me to remind you that club rules are that you are not to touch anyone without their permission.”  
  
With one last smile the sub gestured to the door.  
  
“Thank you.” Loki said as he headed for the door.  
  
The club was not what he was expecting. It was one large room with mutable couches resting on soft rugs. A bar near the door though Loki could not smell any alcohol in the air.  
  
The club was reasonable, full enough so no couches were free. Doms and alphas sitting and chatting while subs sat at there feet or laid in there laps. A group of subs and omegas lay on pillows in the far corner, laughing like they didn’t care that the room was filled with dom’s and alpha’s.    
  
Loki scanned the room with a sweep of seidr and found that Anthony was not in the room. He would give it an hour and if the Mortal didn’t show then Loki would leave.  
  
It was fifteen minuets later that the crowed quieted to the back of the room. The scent of an omega close to heat drifted through the room making all Alpha’s look. Even though Loki was a Dominate and he still found it hard to resist looking for the source.  
  
When he finally got to see the mortal he felt his breath catch. The mortal was well toned to the point where there wasn’t an inch of fat to be found on him. Skin that was lightly kissed by the sun, that was hugged by low cut, skin tight leather pants. A green and black leather collar hugged his neck, his brunet hair framed the white half mask, that was detailed with black designs around his eyes.  
  
His stunning gold eyes drew Loki’s eyes until he noticed the smirk playing on those perfect lips. Loki smirked back with a wink.  
  
The green and black collar rested snugly around the mortal’s throat drew his eye and it was then that he notice what his seidr was telling him. _His to protect, his to look after._  
  
Anthony. How was this possible?  
  
The mortal came and leaned on the bar giving Loki a view of his inked back, large black wings, the tips hidden under the low pants.  
  
“The usual Morning Star.” The omega bartender said walking up.  
  
“Yes, thank you Alexander.”  
  
Anthony sipped his drink as he crossed the room no one got within a meter of him but all of them smiled. He knelt down in a group of two alphas with there omega’s, each alpha gave him a greeting one held out a hand and Loki felt himself holding back a growl. His seidr flickered like it wished to lash out and it was only Anthony shaking his head that stopped it.  
  
The alpha dropped his hand and turned back to talking to the other alpha.  
  
Every ten to fifteen minutes his mortal would get up after biding goodbye and go to another group. It was almost like he was doing his rounds of the place. He stopped longest at the group of subs and omegas, all smiling and even starting up a card game.          
  
This time when Anthony approached the bar, Loki moved closer, till he was only inches away.  
  
“Hello, Morning Star.”  
  
Golden eyes turned to him and the familiar smirk was the last thing he needed to confirm this was Anthony. He still wasn’t sure how the Mortal had changed so much.  
  
“Good evening, Master Silvertongue. I do hope you are finding this place to your liking.”  
  
“It is a little low key for me, but the view has been nice since you walked in the room.”  
  
That got a light laughter, which made something dance inside him.  
  
“Shall we take this someplace else so you may be the only one to gaze upon me with your worship.”  
  
Loki gave Anthony his most seductive smile.  
  
“I am sure you will be the one who will be begging to a god.”  
  
Anthony turned from the bar and led them across the room to where he had first entered, down a hall and to a room. It was furnished with a large bed, couch and a display wall of paddles, crop whips and other similar items.  
  
Anthony dropped to kneel next to the couch, so Loki sat down on the couch and fixed his gaze on the mortal.  
  
“I am guessing you have questions?”  
  
“Some, but the most important one for now is, may I touch you?”  
  
Golden eyes blinked once, then once more before he nodded.  
  
Loki reached out and ran a hand through his mortal’s hair, it was so soft. When Anthony sighed and leaned in Loki smiled but also felt worry. _Touch starved._  Loki kept up the gentle movements, as he moved closer so he could slowly maneuver his mortal to rest his head on Loki’s leg.  
  
He watched as the mortal’s shoulders lost some of there stiff pose, how his breathing grew deep and relaxed. It was so beautiful to watch.  
  
“You are so beautiful like this, so good like this.”  
  
With a quick movement, Loki reached down and scooped up Anthony and cradled him to his chest. The whimper he got turned to a sigh as Loki continued his petting of the mortal. Reaching up he placed a hand on the mask only to find that it wouldn’t come off.  
  
“Take your Mask off pet.”  
  
Eyes blinked sluggishly as if trying to work out what he had been asked to do before a hand slowly moved to tap each side of his eyes and the mask fell away.    
  
Banishing the mask and his, Loki continued the petting.

“Later when you are more yourself we can discuss where this can go, for now just relax, I will keep you safe from any who wish you harm.”  
  
Anthony let out another content sigh as he nuzzled into Loki’s neck. A few moments later and his Mortal was asleep.  
  
Yes, Anthony was his, something in him had known that for a while. When his pet wakes up he would make up for the wait to his pet. 


	2. Tony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tony's POV

Tony felt eyes on him, like he has since the gods had made there appearance. Green eyes followed him whenever he was in the room, if tony wasn't used to the attention he might have found it daunting.

For him he uped his flirting sending winks and posisting himself to show how little it bothered him. It took him two weeks to figure out what and why he was getting the god of mischief's attention.

He had just had a row with Steve something stupid about staying in contact. The god had the slightest frown like the fight had confused him. Then it clicked, he had given himself away somehow, Loki knew that he wasn't an alpha. 

Only the practice that had been shocked into him kept him from faulting under his gaze.

It wasn't till late one Wednesday night that he got it confirmed.

"Anthony." Loki said joining him where he was looking out at the city.

"Rock of ages,"

They stood there in silence, tony waited knowing the god had sought him out for a reason. 

Green eyes focused on him till tony looked his way.

"The way you act says alpha, yet my seidr says otherwise."

Tony smirked even though everything was screaming inside. Fucking magic.

"So your magic has a thing for me." 

He finished it with a wink. Turned in a showy turn and then put a little swing in his hips as he left for his work shop.

He flopped down on the couch, jarvis and his bots his only witness to his growl of frustration. 

"Jay, what am I going to to do?"

"Sir I must say that even if Mr Silvertongue has known from the start that you are a sub. He has been yet to treat you as such. I have also notices the spike in your levels when Mr Silvertongue is around."

"Jay stop that thought right now."

Tony could feel the blush colouring his cheeks. Jay was right, Jay was always right. The sub in him did find it hard to resist dropping to his knees around the god of mischief. If it wasn't for all the training howard had put him through. He was sure he would have by now.

He flinched as memory's flashed in his mind. 

_A hand slapping his face. Raised voices screaming at him. Hot metal in his hands. A shock going through his body from the collar around his neck._

Tony wants to curl into himself, instead his trained in behavior had him standing, straining his shoulders and rasing his chin.

A beep had him tuning, a growl on his lips. A clawed hand was hanging in the air close to him. He froze as it moved closer and ever so gentle brushed his cheek.

His shoulders relaxed and he fell forward to lean on the bot.

"Thanks dummy."

The bot chirped and Tony smiled as he heard two of his other kids rolling up.   
  
Code started running through his mind and for the first time since getting down there he felt like he was home. His four kids code pining a greeting as he looked over them.   
  
Extremis flowing through him making his body feel more himself now that it wasn't just running in the background. He knows his eyes would be golden if he looked in a mirror.  
  
[Dad, you ok?]  Dummy asks.  
He strokes a hand over Dummy, brushing pressure sensors.  
  
[Just a bad memory, I will be fine] He tells them all.  
  
U and Butterfingers close in behind him and he feels safe, he knows Jay is keeping an eyes on things and won't let anyone interrupt their family time.  
  
Tony sends a coded hug Jay’s way, not wanting him to feel left out and he lets out a sigh of relief when Jarvis sends one back.  
  
It was later that night that Jarvis picks up there conversation.

“Sir.”  
  
“Yes.” Tony mumbles out around the screwdriver in his teeth.  
  
“I believe there is a 91% possibility that Mr Silvertongue will make a good life long partner to you.”  
  
Tony drops both the screwdriver and the part in his hand and turns wide eyes to one of Jarvis cameras.  
  
_How did Jarvis get to that conclusion? Why did he even start running statistics? What did he mean?_  
  
“Jarvis please tell me how you came to that or more importantly why you even looked into that?”  
  
“I have been watching Mr Silvertongue since his arrival with Mr Odinson. During this time I have seen a number of situations that point to him be the most logical conclusion to your life long partner.”  
  
Files are sent his way and he watches them run.  
  
[Loki in the street helping what is listed as an omega. There is an alpha that is cowering below Loki.  
  
“If you ever raise your hand to this omega like that, I will turn you into a toad.”]  
  
The scene changed.  
  
[The same alpha was raising his hand to hit the omega, when there was a sparkle of green and a toad stood in the spot the Alpha had been.]    
  
File after file flashed through his mind, some with audio and some without. All with Loki showing more respect to subs and omegas then Tony had ever seen in anyone else.  
  
“As for why, it is my job to provide for Sirs every need.” Jarvis said after the last file finished playing.    
  
Tony smiled.  
  
“Jarvis you are a stalker.”  
  
“Only on your orders, Sir.”  
  
Tony lets out a laugh at the cheek he hears in Jarvis’s voice.  
  
“Well what should we do?”  
  
“It is your weekend at the club, might I suggest that we invite Mr Silvertongue to the club this Sunday.”  
  
Hundreds of scenarios ran through his head, but it was a controlled environment. He would be able to watch Loki through the hundreds of hidden cameras. See his reaction and decide if he liked them or not.  
  
“Ok, Jarvis Loki will need appropriate clothing.”  
  
“Already ordered, Sir.”  
  
Tony pointed a finger at the camera.  
  
“Young man, you and I need to have a talk about who is in charge.”  
  
The dry humor in Jarvis's voice when he replied made tony grin.

“Of course Sir, when shall I book in this talk, before or after I order your coffee.”  
  
Tony turned to Dummy who was just showing up with his smoothie.  
  
“Your little brother doesn’t play fair.”

* * *

He could feel Jarvis code, he could feel his own code, but his body was numb. Not pain responses making it through to his brain.  Connecting to the cameras allowed him to see that the changes were almost made. His skin lightened and scars and any signs of aging removed. 

He remembers how long it had taken to code in all those age marks after he woke up from getting extremis. It had been such a shock waking up with such a floorless body. A body that some what looked like his 24 year old self and had more streamline muscles then he had ever had.  
  
The only parts he had added in to his new body had been the scent that screamed look at me and the tattoo. He had wanted something that showed how this new form made him feel. Something that showed how free he was of human body limits.  
  
The wings had been perfect, deep black and if anyone ever looked really close then they would see the small words of code hidden throughout them. His families code so they were always with him.  

The change took an hour and fifteen minuets both ways and he was glad when he could finally stand. Flexing he moved through simple stretches before moving and slipping into the tight leather pants that left nothing to imagine. His hands shook ever so slightly as he reached for the new Black and green collar.  
  
_A shock running through his body from the collar that was making it hard to breath._  
_“Boy stop acting like such a coward, stark men are made of iron. Head up, back straight. Never let me catch you huddled in again._  
  
  
[Sir, I will be right with you. I will not let anything happen to you.]  
  
Tony blinked once then once again.  
  
[Breath, nice and slow. I have you Tony. You are safe in this building that I control. I will not let anything happen to you.]

His shoulders relaxed and he managed a small smile.

“Thank you.” Tony whispered.  
  
[It is my pleasure. It is time, Master Silvertongue has been waiting fourteen minutes and I think it best not to keep him waiting any longer.]  
  
Tony couldn’t help but connect to some of the cameras. It took him milla-seconds to get a fix on the god of mischief and what he saw made his blood race.

[Jay, what are you doing to me.]

  
Loki looked like sex on legs. First few buttons of his shirt undone, showing off a hint of his chest, the entire outfit hugged him and enthused everything. It made tony want to walk right up to him and drop to his knees and beg for the gods attention.    
  
[I have no idea what you mean.] The tone he used indicated that he knew exactly what tony meant.

Tony didn’t bother to call him out on it, just wrapped the collar around his neck. Fastened it together with a touch of extremis before picking up his mask. The mask he had made with the same design as the collar so that it wouldn’t come off unless he wanted them to, and it would only take a brief touch with extremis to do so.  
  
Slipping the Mask on and holding it in place while he focused the nano bots to connect it, he swept out the door. He had a god to flirt with and it would do best not to keep a god of mischief waiting.      
  
  
The crowd parted to give him room even though he knew every alpha’s eye was fixed on him. He smiled and greeted people, though most of his focus was on one of the cameras showing Loki.  
  
The god was facing his way looking, saw the gods breath catch and eyes widen ever so slightly as Tony came into his view.  
  
Drawing his attention away from the camera Tony smirked at the stunned god and gave a wink of his gold eyes.  
  
Resignation showed in those breathtaking green eyes as Loki smirked back and returned the wink.

He lent on the bar and wished that they served alcohol.  
  
“The usual Morning Star.” Alexander said already making it.    
  
“Yes, thank you Alexander.” Alexander was an omega.  
  
Most of the staff Jarvis hired were either a submissive or an omega. Jarvis said that it just seemed to keep the placed relaxed and he had to agree, though he had a sneaking suspicion that it was also to help keep him relaxed.    
 

Tony did his best not to look at the god with his own eyes as he did his rounds, the nights when he was in always seemed to draw in more people. Only one alpha asked to touch and just as he was declining he saw Loki’s shoulders tighten as if he was about to get up and hit the alpha’s hand away.  
  
Tony didn’t know how he felt about this. Loki hadn’t reacted like that when he was talking to any of the alpha’s or dominate’s. It was more like Loki had realized that Tony didn’t like to be touched and would move to intercept if someone tried to force himself onto Tony.  
  
After the rejection the alpha turned away, his pride obviously hurt.  
  
Tony moved from group to group catching up on the local gossip and making sure everyone was playing nice in Jarvis’s club. He had, had such fun with a group of sub and omega’s. He had wanted to growl when he had seen a bruise on one of the sub’s arms. Only Jarvis speaking up stopped him.  
  
[I’m on it already, sir]  
  
[Good, make sure you get the bitch that did that, if need be I will challenge for her.]  
  
[I will have it all sorted by morning]

Hoping to lighten the mood tony retrieved a few decks of cards from one of the wall compartments and started a game of bullshit. By the time he left they were all laughing and smiling.  
  
“I will see you all next time."  
  
“Bye Morning Star.” They all said before turning as the next round was delt out.  
  
Tony was tired when he reached the bar, but all that was forgotten the moment he felt the god move into his space.

“Hello, Morning Star.” The god purred.  
  
Tony turned and put on his most seductive smirk.  
  
“Good evening, Master Silvertongue. I do hope you are finding this place to your liking.” He purred.  
  
“It is a little low key for me, but the view has been nice since you walked in the room.”

Tony laughed, this place was only low key because Jarvis ran a harsh business. Most alpha’s and dom’s spend a fortune to keep there spot here open and it was very easy to lose your membership. Submissive and omega’s paid less or worked something out with Jarvis.  
  
Even though Jarvis screened them all, there were too many people here if Loki wanted to say something.   
  
“Shall we take this someplace else so you may be the only one to gaze upon me with your worship?”  
  
The smile he got made his heart flutter and his blood race.

“I am sure you will be the one who will be begging to a god.”

Tony turned to hide the blush he could feel, why did Loki’s voice make him want to melt. They entered his room he kept here, the one he used for his changes and when he was just too tired from his change to go back to the tower. The bed was feather soft and the couch was worn and the place he most often fell asleep.  
  
He didn’t let himself think about it as he dropped to a kneel in front of the couch. _He could do this. He could trust Jarvis to keep an eye on him and brake him out of a drop if something happened._  
  
Tony resisted fingering his collar as Loki sat down close to him.    
  
“I am guessing you have questions?” Tony asked, braking the silence.  
  
“Some, but the most important one for now is, may I touch you?”  
  
Tony blinked as the words registered. _He had just given Loki free range to ask something and the god had set it aside. Why would he do that._  
  
His head nodded even as his brain was still trying to work it out.

The hand touching almost made him flinch in surprise, but it was just so nice. It had been such a long time since he had let someone touch him and Loki’s cooled skin felt so nice.  
  
He leaned into it, wanting more. Breathing in, he could smell the dominate. It smelled so good, he just wanted to sit and breath it in all night. No, needed to breath it in all night. If someone came to take it away tony would be willing to kill for it.  
  
When his head rested on the dominates leg he breathed out and let his weight fall against it. Let the dominate keep him up.   

“You are so beautiful like this, so good like this.”

Tony let out a purr, it felt so right being told he was good.  
  
That purr was cut short as the leg he was resting on was moved, he was moved from his spot. No, he wanted to shout but all that came out was a whimper.  
  
That faded when he was enveloped in a strong hold and a slow steady heart, beat beneath his ear. The hand running though his hair, made him feel cared for, wanted. There was a little tug at his mask that had him opening his closed eyes, _when had he closed them._

“Take your Mask off pet.”

Tony blinked, why had the dominate stopped. He blinked again and his brain finally conjured up a word. _Mask._  
  
Very slowly he moves his hand needing a focus point and told the bots to let go.  
  
The mask fell away and when the hand continued to stroke his face tony let out a sigh.  

The dominate was talking, and the only word he picked up was safe. _Yes, safe was good._ He snuggled in closer, tilting his head up to bury his face in the neck, wanting more of the scent. He let out one last sigh before he drifted off.


End file.
